Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to conveying identification information in a preamble transmission.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In time-multiplexed communication systems, a preamble may be transmitted at the beginning of a transmission burst. The preamble may signal the beginning of a burst and may be used as a phase reference (e.g., for channel estimation) for demodulation of the transmission burst. The preamble is typically used in time-multiplexed systems where the transmission burst is not scheduled (e.g., ad-hoc systems such as Wi-Fi).